A Moment Of True Happiness
by slayerhuntersandangelsareall
Summary: Jack is alone in his own world, haunted by his family which drive him to do crazy things. No one can see to get through to him, not even his closest friends. But maybe the new kid can.


It was 6am and Jack's peaceful sleeping was interrupted by a mind numbing screech, struggling to open his eyes he reached for his phone and looked at the time. Struck with the sudden realisation that the weekend was officially over he sat up slowly pushing his fringe out of his eyes. Jack loved his hair and the way it looked, but maintaining it not so much.

Slowly rising from the pile of blankets and pillows, Jack got out of his bed. He didn't know exactly why he had so many but it made him feel comfortable and like he was where he belongs. Stepping into the light revealed his tall skinny frame; one thing on his body which stood out was scars. His stomach was completely covered in them and some of them looked as though they had been bleeding recently.

His room was big and the ceiling was tall, Jack's walls were dark red which is the closest he could go to black without his parents going ape shit. Although the paint could hardly be seen from the explosion of posters which covered the room, they were all covered in bands, TV shows, singers or celebrities which he adored.

Making his way to a large dark burgundy set of drawers he pulled out two towels, both white yet one was larger than the rest. Phone and towels in hand Jack exited his room and made his way outside the room, being met by deafening silence and darkness he sighed as he made his way to the tall white door at the other end.

He opened the door and stepped inside the room, when Jack turned on the switch he was blinded by the brightness of the light. Once his eyes were adjusted he was met with the same old bathroom, everything was white except for a few products which were kept on a shelf on the left hand on the room.

Setting the towels down on a heater and his phone on a shelf, he opened up the music app and pressed shuffle causing 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance to fill the room. He was pretty sure that both of his sisters could hear his music from their rooms as he had received numerous complaints about it waking them up, but he really didn't care as long as he wasn't left alone with his thoughts.

Locking the bathroom door Jack slowly slid the glass door which caged the shower and leant on inside, slowly turning the knob his arms were met with hot steamy water shooting from the jets either side of him. Slowly tugging off his underwear and his half asleep body was slowly met with the hot water which let him relax.

Dan was woken up by the noise of his mother screaming, being so sleep deprived he couldn't tell whether she was screaming in English or Portuguese. He looked at the time and realised it was 7am; he sprung out of bed and into action. To be honest he really did not care much for school but he was sure turning up late on his first day wouldn't be good, he quickly ran to the bathroom phone, hairspray, comb and deodorant all bundled into his arms.

He emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later hair on point and abs shining like they were from another world, he quickly ran back to his room to get changed into his uniform. He was sure that he wasn't going to be late but did not want to risk it; he wasn't sure what it would be like at his new school. Although he was sure that being a 6ft 4 basketball player would make plenty of friends.

"Dan! Hurry up we're leaving in 10 minutes." a scream came from down the hall. One leg in his trousers he fell over trying to rush so he could get something to eat, now on the floor wriggling into these trousers we was sure were made of thorns Dan wondered what lesson he would have first. Hopefully he would have something fun like P.E. or English, and not something he dreaded like Maths or Science.

"Put some bread in the toaster will you!" he screamed back at his mother, he was sure she was already showered, dressed, organised and fed. His mother and father were great people but he thought that they were sometimes a bit of a control freak, he was nothing like that he was unorganised and if he was ever on time you could consider it a blessing.

Putting his arms through the sleeves of his blaze, he looked in his mirror and saw the ugly brown colour of the logo which sat over his heart. He was sure that it wasn't good for his taste but after what happened at his old school he needed this to work. Dan looked down at his phone and in the half hour it took him to get ready he had received 15 messages. Already seeing what the time was he decided not to answer them and just grab his bag.

He was right his mum was all ready to leave but she never made him breakfast like he asked, he was also right that he would not have time to get some food. So he rushed to the kitchen to grab an apple as his mum was just making sure she looked professional in the mirror, she then grabbed her bag off of the glass coffee table which was set dead in the centre of the room. Her heels clacked as she strode across the laminate flooring and towards the front door.

"Dan I'm leaving with or without you. So hurry up." She bellowed grabbing her keys from the hook, there was a sound which she assumed was the cupboard slamming shut. Five seconds later her weirdly tall son came almost hurdling down the hall, he stopped just before her and reached to the cupboard to his left and pulled out his coat. He didn't know whether he would need it or not but it was only the end of January and he wasn't willing to risk it.

Jack was walking shyly down the road; he looked much different now than what he did when he first woke up. For instance his hair was now perfect and on point, not some black ball which looked as though it couldn't be tamed. The cold morning air made his nose appear bright red in the fogged up estate, he had his headphones in so he could block everyone out.

Walking with his head down and nodding along to his music, he looked up only to see Emma appear from her garden path. Emma had been one of Jack's closest friends for a few years now and he would always walk to the bus stop with her, as he approached closer he pulled one of his earphones out and stopped in front of her.

She was pulling a box of cigarettes out of her bag and pulled one out, she then gestured for Jack to walk with her using her head. They both headed down the road, the traffic next to them was heavy due to it being the back to work/school rush.

"Hey, you got a light?" Emma asked failing to get her lighter to strike, Jack reached into one of his inside pockets and pulled a lighter out. Happily Emma lit her cigarette and took a long puff. "Do you know how tough it is to go for an entire weekend without one of these?" she questioned Jack.

Handing the lighter back Emma noticed that Jack was more quiet than usual, he was usually quiet in the mornings but not this bad. "Everything okay?" she asked with concern, Jack's head shot up from the place he was staring at the floor.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night" he lied but reassured her with a comforting smile, the truth was Jack had another argument with his family and in fact did get enough sleep last night because he took sleeping tablets. He just didn't like to open up to many people, not even his best friends.

Five minutes of walking later Emma took one last drag on her cigarette as she approached a group of kids all wearing the same uniform, the uniform of death as kids like to refer to. Jack and Emma both went to a private school which expected all of their kids to behave, dress accordingly and achieve grades beyond their potential. Although going to St. Helena's Academy would assure you a secure career in the future, it was a well-known school and had a lot of contacts.

Emma and Jack stood a few feet away from the rest of the students; it wasn't because they were not liked. They just thought they didn't want them to inhale their smoke. "What lessons have you got today?" Jack inquired. Ellie sighed as she remembered her lessons and replied "History, P.E. and Maths".

When Emma reciprocated the question he just gave her a shrug, Jack had lost his timetable back in December and was too lazy to get a new one. He had friends in every lesson so he could just follow them.

Five minutes later the bus arrived and one by one they herded on, like rats walking into a trap. Jack and Emma were the last people on and got seats in the middle of the bus, although it was a larger bus not many people were on it as it came later than the others. More people would get on this bus if they didn't have to wait in the freezing cold for it, but Jack didn't mind the cold and left later than most students anyway so he was rarely affected.

Pushing and shoving people made their way off the bus and down the side of the school, they were nearing the doors to the school which Jack liked to refer to as 'The Gates of Hell'. As he and Emma slowly but gradually made their way through to the crowd of unwilling students, it was the same as usual except something stood out to Jack. For nearly 7 years he had been making this trip and never once had he noticed someone able to stand out amongst the crowd, but there he was a guy taller than all the back of his head moving further away and his brunette hair sticking on end perfectly without any fault.

Heading into school he hugged Emma as they parted, he and Emma were good friends but here being the year above had people she hung out with. They'd sometimes hang out at lunch or break if their paths crossed but that was rarely, so Jack headed over to his group of friends.

He looked around to see the biggest noisiest group of people in reception, he sighed as he realised they were his friends. He wasn't friends with all of them but there was a big group in which he hung out in, as he headed towards them he spotted two of his closest friends; Claire and Mia. Mia was a lot taller than Jack and when she saw him she drew him into a big bear hug, this made it awkward as his face was pressed against her boobs.

Once she released him he turned to Claire who then proceeded to scream "Jack!" in a weird voice she does, she then fist bumped him. Mia and Claire then continued the conversation they was having about which band member of All Time Low was best, Jack would usually be interested and want to give his opinion but he needed to find Paige.

Paige again was one of his closest friends; she was unlike Claire and Mia in most of his lessons. He spotted her amongst the crowd of people he called his friends. This was surprising because she was really small. He then found a narrow path through towards her and he pretended to punch her in the face, she retaliated by pulling his earphone out which Jack still had in. He gasped and grabbed his chest in shock, jokingly of course.

"What have we got first?" he asked with authority, Paige sighed and looked at him like the characters of The Office look into the camera when someone says something stupid. Every week Jack would ask this question and every week she would answer.

"We've got Media but you won't be in for the first half an hour" she retaliated as though she was about to attack him. Paige then continued to say "Have you heard about the new kid" she turned so that now her entire body was facing Jack instead of just he head. "Apparently he's really tall".

Jack now remembers seeing the tall figure in the pit outside, he had wondered why he didn't recognise that person. Although it was plausible someone had a growth spurt over the weekend, but not that much anyway.

A teacher was now hollering at the students to move along to their lessons, another disadvantage about the late bus was you got about two minutes to speak to your friends before lesson time. So Jack then turned to Claire and Mia and asked what lesson they had "Maths unfortunately, you?" she asked. Jack then replied "Got media but its Monday morning so I miss forty minutes of it".

Mia smiled at him and she walked off with Claire talking about something, he didn't hear but presumed it was still about band members. Jack looked at his phone and saw the time 8:39 am. He should probably start heading off.

As he made his way up the stairs he passed a few year 7's who were rushing to get to their classes, it made Jack laugh whenever he saw this and the only thing keeping him form screaming 'Run Forest Run' was the teacher staring him down at the top. As he reached the top he turned the corner and the teachers head followed him, being at this school it wouldn't surprise him if her head spun 180 degrees.

Jack pushed a door open that led to a hallway of assorted rooms; he took the first door on the left which had a sign saying 'Student Support and Attendance Office'. He pulled the handle down and swung the door open in a dramatic manner as if he were in a soap opera, he did it every week and it still scared the staff inside.

Jack looked around to see not only the staff shocked, but someone else. A familiar face, the new kid. "Hello" Jack blurted out without hesitation, "Hi" Dan replied.


End file.
